como tu
by ale mura
Summary: un largo día fuera y las cosas buenas de volver al hogar, songfic de la canción "amar como tu" SU
AMAR COMO TU

 _Si pudiera, comenzar a ser_

Saitama estaba parado frente a la puerta de su departamento desde hace ya casi media hora, - es muy tarde- pensó rascándose la nuca, la puerta siempre así mucho ruido al abrirse y le preocupaba despertar a su compañero

-Genos… le dije que no esperara despierto… aunque… me pregunto si siquiera necesita dormir…-

 _La mitad de lo que crees de mi_

Finalmente, decidió que sería más fácil y silencioso arrancar cuidadosamente la puerta de los gonces, no es como que alguien fuera a ir hasta allí a robar o algo. Con un movimiento rápido y sorprendentemente, nada silencioso arranco la puerta y la coloco a un lado del pasillo

–eee le pediré a Genos que lo arregle mañana- Saitama quito calmadamente el broche de su capa - fue un largo día - coloco su capa sobre una silla y se sacó sus botas, dirigiéndose a la cocina de puntillas

 _Casi cualquier cosa podría hacer_

El rango b, realmente no era nada complicado, -nada lo era desde hace ya demasiado tiempo- pero de todas maneras avía tenido que buscar a algunos criminales, que a decir verdad, lograron esconderse muy bien, luego una especie de rata gigante con un sombrero ridículo empezó a morder cables en ciudad B, Panic apareció para retarlo… de nuevo, y de algún modo termino con el puño en su trasero… fue particularmente incómodo… y perdió una excelente oferta de filete al 30%, pero, finalmente había acabado con todo lo del día.

-abecés no se para que lo hago…- un flash de cabello rubio paso por su mente mientras se acercaba al horno

 _Incluso podría aprender a amar._

Dentro, como usualmente cuando no llegaba a tiempo para la cena, encontró un gran plato de udon. Sonrió recordando que le menciono antojarse un buen udon a Genos, siempre consintiéndolo, la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro mientras sacaba el plato del horno

-como ara para mantener la comida caliente hasta que llego- Saitama se preguntó en voz bastante alta mientras llevaba el bol de udon, por el pasillo

 _Cuando te, veo esperar_

Al llegar al lugar donde él y Genos tendían sus camas, no le sorprendió nada ver al joven cyborg fuera de su lugar y " demasiado cerca al suyo". Como cada noche desde que se mudó, otra vez una sonrisa curso su rostro sin que se diera cuenta mientras se sentaba sobre su cama y observaba el rostro de Genos mientras dormía

 _Imaginando cunado he de regresar_

No podía(ni se esforzaría por), recordar las veces que avía despertado a mitad de la noche para encontrarse con sus peculiares retinas observándolo, siempre con su fiel cuaderno y su lápiz en las manos, después de las primeras semanas, le puso su primera y única regla a Genos, si viviría con el debía dormir, no tuvo protesta alguna, ni explicación solo un…

–si… sensei-

 _Cualquier cosa podría hacer_

¿Genos avía hablado entre sueños?

Ni si quiera estaba seguro de que pudiera soñar, siempre creyó que haría algo así como apagarse…

Bueno, puede que a pesar de que la mayor parte de las veces terminaba como una enorme pila de metal abollado, Genos era un ciborg y por tanto humano en algún porcentaje…

Su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca a la que él no estaba acostumbrado presenciar, podría jurar ver un leve tono rojo. Parece que después de todo puede que fuera mucho más humano de lo que el mismo cyborg estaba dispuesto a admitir

Coloco el bol de udon a un lado de su cama, hace ya un rato que lo había terminado mientras pensaba, miro nuevamente a el muchacho/máquina de apenas 19 años frente a él y se sintió particularmente culpable por no haber saboreado como debería la comida que le había preparado con tanto… ¿cariño?, ¿ternura? ¿Amor…?

Saitama sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, que cosas estaba pensando, a pesar de su actitud fría y siempre madura, Genos no era más que un niño en muchos aspectos, sin embargo…

Sin pensarlo, se recostó mirando asía el, colocado su mano, aun con su guante, sobre su mejilla, sobre ese gesto tan inusual qué tenía en ese momento…

-si… sensei… si quiero…-

-Nuevamente hablando en sueños-, pensó Saitama, -que tierno., nuevamente una sonrisa surco su cara

-si está soñando conmigo, espero sea algo bueno- acaricio la mejilla del muchacho dormido a su lado, recordó por un momento como se extralimito un poco con aquel ser no identificado que había hecho volar la mitad de ese rostro, Genos no volvió a casa 2 días por ello… recordó que en esos días también se sintió algo más tenso, incluso al pelear con los monstruos de siempre, uso más fuerza de la necesaria… -oi… que aburrido seria-

 _Incluso podría aprender a amar…_

-si… sensei… quiero… si quiero-

Sigue repitiendo lo mismo, ladeo un poco la cabeza en la almohada, y llevo la mano con la que avía estado acariciando a Genos asa su boca, mordió el dedo medio de su guante para sacárselo y volvió a colocar su mano donde estaba antes

-¿siquiera sentirá cuando lo toco así?- llevo su mano hasta el cabello rubio que tenía frente a él, era muy suave y bien cuidado, una punzada de envidia le recorrió fugazmente la columna

-si sensei-

Otra vez…

-si quiero-

Esta vez más fluido

-si quiero estar… con usted… para siempre...-

 _Como tu…_

Sin pensar mucho, casi como todo lo que hacía, se inclinó en dirección al cyborg que noche tras noche invadía su espacio vital al dormir, el muchacho que miraba desde la ventana con un telescopio astronómico si llegaba, al "alumno" que corría a calentar su comida con sus manos lanzallamas y fingir que lo dejo en el horno tiempo atrás, al niño que siempre daba un salto en la posición probablemente analizada por computadora para ser más creíble hacia la cama para fingir que obedecía las peticiones de su sensei y levanto su rostro aun contorsionado en una expresión que ahora podía reconocer claramente.

Acaricio sus labios con su pulgar antes de darle un suave y fugas beso, para luego retirarse hacia su cama-

Es increíble lo humano que se siente al besarle- fue el primer y tras analizarlo, penoso pensamiento que lo invadió.

-yo también quiero estar contigo para siempre Genos, ya no sé qué sería mi vida sin ti… Genos… mi Genos-

Las palabras salieron sin pensarlas, tal como debía ser siempre en estos casos, según Saitama, acaricio un momento más la mejilla de su compañero y se levantó para ponerse su pijama sabiendo que nada de lo que realizo esa noche había pasado por casualidad. Al fin y al cabo Genos siempre se esforzaba tanto que no seguirle juego simplemente no era divertido.

Detrás de él, en un susurro inaudible, un niño cyborg que fingía dormir desde que escucho la puerta separarse de sus goznes, calentado un bol de udon y saltado a su posición normal de dormir, pronuncio unas palabras que desearía hubieran salido de su boca a un mayor volumen

-yo tampoco sé que sería de mi vida sin ti… Saitama sensei- mi Sensi… mi… mi Saitama-


End file.
